Cardcaptor Lelouch
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Ten year old Lelouch finds a mysterious book containing a set of Clow Cards. He then accidentally releases several of the cards into the world that has the potential to bring catastrophe to the world. With the aid of a mysterious creature named C.C, Lelouch sets out to capture all the lost cards. However, Lelouch isn't the only cardcaptor in town out there.


**Cardcaptor Lelouch**

A/N: Crackish fic that came out of a friend's fanart and is also the book cover. You can check out more fanart under the name Quintaria on deviantart.

**Clow Cards**

"Clow?" In Lelouch's hands was large book, the design on the red hardcover was a green tiger and Clow printed above it. There was something oddly familiar about the book but his mind couldn't place where he could've seen it before.

He knelt down on the ground, setting the book in front of him on the floor and opened it to discover a stack of cards. He picked up the first card and flipped it to reveal a woman covering her body with wings. Underneath her 'The Windy' was written.

"Windy,"

The card flashed bright blue and out of nowhere there was a huge gust of wind, blowing all the cards out from the book. Lelouch whimpered and closed his eyes, waiting for the wind to stop whipping around him. Once it stopped they only card left was the one in his hand. The book, which he dropped during the whirlwind, glowed green.

"Huh?"

A small creature emerged from the fallen book and turned to. It resembled a small green bear with wings and a long tail.

"I am C.C," the creature said dully, "I am the beast of the seal that guards this book,"

Lelouch blinked at her twice before picking C.C up by the scruff of her neck, "Is this some sort of toy?" he searched for a switch and a pocket for the batteries.

"Hey, stop that," the bear squirmed in his hands and landed with a thump on the floor, "I'm not a toy, I protect the Clow cards that are locked away in the…" C.C glanced at the empty book and then back at Lelouch, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What happened?"

Lelouch's family watched as Lelouch practically inhaled his dinner. Beside him sat Marianne, Euphy and Nunnally and on the other side Clovis, Schneizel, Cornelia and Charles were seated. Once he finished his meal, he then promptly stood and rushed to put away his dishes. He grabbed the last remaining a piece of pizza that was sitting on the bench.

Schneizel burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Lelouch?"

"Taking it to my room to eat while I'm studying," he scrambled out of the room, leaving his family sharing confused glances with each other

He entered his room and approached C.C mediating in air above the Clow book and set the pizza on the desk. Cracking her eyes open, she flew down and began lazily chewing the pizza.

"I'm afraid I can't locate the other Clow cards,"

"What are Clow cards?" asked Lelouch taking a seat by the desk.

"Cards created by a sorcerer called Clow Reed, each card has it's own ability that can only be fought by other Clow cards," C.C swallowed a mouthful and continued on in a bored tone of voice, "All fifty-two cards were sealed inside that book. If they're not contained, a worldwide catastrophe will occur and the only way to prevent this is for us to collected all the missing cards,"

"Eh? Us?" Lelouch sprang up out of his seat, "Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

"It's your fault almost every card but Windy disappeared," annoyed, C.C crossed her arms and glared at him.

"But you're supposed to be the guardian? Shouldn't you have made sure the cards were properly sealed away?"

C.C picked up her pizza and took a large bite out of it, "I fell asleep,"

"You fell asleep?" exasperatedly he returned to his seat and rested his head on his hands.

"It happens, anyway. You managed to open the Clow book, that means you should have some form of magical abilities. What's your name, boya?"

"Lelouch," Magical abilities? He had no idea he possessed them.

"Stand up for me,"

Lelouch complied and stood in the middle of his room.

C.C closed her eyes and began summoning a magical key, "Key of the Seal,"

The room darkened and green circle with star like patterns glowed underneath Lelouch. Lelouch remained standing, feeling a little nervous.

"There is someone wishing for a contract with you, a boy named Lelouch,"

In front of Lelouch a small blue ball appeared, inside it appeared a golden key with a pink duck head.

"Oh Key, grant him the power. RELEASE!"

The ball started expanding and radiating beams of light. Lelouch took a step back, covering his eyes with a hand. Within seconds the whole room was lit in a bright light and obscuring his surroundings. In the air the key had lengthened into a staff.

"Lelouch, grab the staff," shouted C.C, flying into the air.

Blindly, Lelouch stepped towards the staff and firmly grasped it.

"A new Cardcaptor has been born,"

The light vanished and Lelouch stood confused with the pink staff in his hands. He glanced back at C.C who returned to shoving the last bit of pizza down her throat.

"T-this doesn't mean I'm gonna do it, there's no way I can be a Cardcaptor. I'm only ten years old,"

There was a knock on there and Lelouch spun around on his heals, hiding the staff behind his back.

"Lelouch," the door opened and Schneizel stepped inside, eyeing C.C who laid motionless on his desk, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course, big brother," lied Lelouch, trying not to squirm under his older brother's gaze. Schneizel often knew when Lelouch was lying to him.

Schneizel glanced around the tidy room, "Okay, try not to make too much noise or you'll wake Euphy and Nunnally," his eyes lingered at C.C for a moment and closed the door.

Sighing, he turned back around to C.C and crossed his arms, "I'm not doing it,"

"You have to unless you want the world to collapse,"

He most definitely didn't want that. He bit his lip in thought and shuffled on the spot, "You're the guardian, can't you do it?"

Before C.C could reply the window opened from a strong gust of wind and a sound of a bird's cry. They rushed to the window to see a huge blue outline of a bird in the sky, the movement of its wings sending down a strong wind.

"We have no time, you have to capture it now Lelouch,"

Lelouch nodded his head, "alright," before climbing out the window, he grabbed his pair of roller blades and threw down into a bush. He immediately pulled them on his feet and strapped them down tightly.

The Clow card flew above them as Lelouch braced his arms against the gusts of wind. No matter what he couldn't get closer to the card and once again he was blown backwards, falling on his behind.

"That's Fly, you'll have to use Windy to capture it," C.C latched down onto Lelouch's shirt with her teeth and raised him back up on his feet.

The strong gale of wind ceased as Fly perched itself on top of a park toilet building. It warily watched Lelouch, ready to take off again. The card had completely corporealized and had a swan like appearance.

Lelouch tentatively stepped forward only to be blown back into the air by a flutter of it's wings. C.C just managed to catch Lelouch by his shirt once again and slowly lowered back down. There was dizziness in his head and shakily stood pulling the key from him pocket. The staff had shrunk back into it's key form during the chase.

"Lelouch, quickly you your key. Just repeated after me, the key which hides power of the Dark! Show your true powers before me!

He stretched out his hand in front of him with the key resting on his flat palm, "The key which hides power of the Dark! Show your true powers before me!"

"I, Lelouch, command you under our contract! RELEASE!"

"I, Lelouch, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" once again the key was encased a blue ball and expanded. The key lengthened into a staff and Lelouch pulled it back towards his chest.

C.C flew down just above his shoulder, "Alright, now you have to summon Windy. Quick, it's moving,"

Fly pushed itself off and swept down towards Lelouch to seize him with it's feet. It missed by mere inches and swung back around, diving right for him. Lelouch lunged to his side, hitting his kneecaps painfully on the bitumen. He quickly stood up and poised himself with the staff in front of him.

"Wind, become a binding chain," he fished the card out of his pocket and threw it up in the air. There was a glow of green underneath him, "Windy! RELEADSE!" the Clow card kept itself in the air, giving Lelouch enough time to aim for with his staff. The moment the beak touch the card Windy shot from the card and into the air, encircling itself around Fly like a snake. Fly shook and wailed within Windy's grip, the more it moved the more it's body was constricted and quickly they plummeted down into the park.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" Lelouch once again lifted the staff in the air and watched as Fly was pulled towards the staff, forced into it's card form and fell by Lelouch's feet. Windy returned with it as a card as well/

Lelouch sighed in relief and picked both cards up. He was completely exhausted and his knees continued to throb in pain. He really wanted to go home now and sleep. He turned to C.C beside him and gave her a weak smile.

C.C grinned back at him and flew up into his face, "you make a rather good Cardcaptor Lelouch, a natural I'd have to say,"

Lelouch opened his mouth to protest but froze when he saw Euphy running towards him with a video camera in her hand.

"Lelouch, that was amazing. I got managed to record everything,"

Crap.


End file.
